Listen to Your Heart
by FallingInLove13
Summary: A little tribute to the pairing DarkxRisa from DNAngel. Song is Listent to Your Heart by DHT!


Listen to You heart

Summary: This one-shot is dedicated to the relationship between Harada Risa and Mousy Dark from D.N. Angel.

_I know theres something in the wake of your smile_

Risa looked up, and stared at the man she had fallen in love with at first site and she was so excited just to be able to be with him now, even if only for a few hours on a silly little date. He was looking forward, he wasn't smiling, yet he wasn't frowning either. His eyes showed contentness and happiness. She smiled, looking up at him.

"Dark, I love you" she whispered to herself. She knew he would never be able to love her back- he was the great Phantom Dark, after all, and he could never get serious with only one girl.

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes_

Dark peered over at the girl walking happily next to him. He knew he would never have a moment like this again. He needed to tell her sooner or later- he could never be with her. He looked into her eyes, and instantly felt guilty at the thought of ending it that day. He wanted her, and he could only imagine being with her for the rest of his life-because, after all, he was meerly a neverending existence.

_We built a love, but that love falls apart_

Risa loved Dark, no doubt about it. And secretly, Dark had begun to feel the same way. But even as they walked together, hands clasped together as though they were invincible, they both knew that the love they were building would go crashing down, falling into many pieces as the knew they would get ripped apart from one another.

_A little piece of heaven, turns to dark_

They sat down on a bench, a bit exhausted form walking as much as they did. Dark put his arm around Risa, and pulled her close enough that she could hear his heart beating. She suddenly hugged him, pulling their bodies close together.

" I love you" she said, looking up at his gorgeous face, "and I know you don't feel the same about me. I'm just a silly little girl- among many in this world. I know I'm stupid for thinking even for an instance that you would want to be with me, but I truly want to be with you. Please, Dark, stay with me forever"

Dark looked into Risa's eyes and kissed her passionately. She could feel the simple feelings of love in the kiss, and she suddenly knew that he loved her almost as much as she loved him.

When they broke away form eachother, Dark looked at her guiltily. " I love you, Risa. I truly do. Your the only girl who has ever touched my heart. But, I can't be with you, and I think we both know that. I am so sorry. I promise that I'll try to stay with you, but I don't know how long it will be until I have to go"

_Listen to your heart when hes calling for you_

Risa could hear the fear in his voice, and she hugged him even tighter then ever before. " It'll be okay. Wherever you go, I'll come with you. As long as I'm with you, we'll be fine. It won't matter where we go or what we see, we'll be together" she said. She could feel the beating of his heart, and it felt like it was callling her.

_Listen to your heart theres nothing else you can do_

Risa couldn't bare not listening to her heart, and so she looked up at him and kissed him passionately on the lips, like she was sealing a promise to always be together.

_Listen to your heart theres nothing else you can do_

Dark looked at Risa after the kiss ended, and he didn't know what to do except listen to the beating of his heart for the answer to allof his problems.

_I don't know where your going and I don't know why_

Risa knew everything would end soon, but she didn't want Dark to go. She wanted to stay in the moment with Dark forever. She didn't know where he would go after this, and why. Maybe he would even love somebody else, someone more special then her!

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Risa stood up, and pulled Dark up with her. " Lets go over there, to that playground. I feel kind of childish, but still" Risa said, pointing to a small, abandoned playground in the middle of a patch of cherry blossom tress. Dark just smiled and nodded. He knew she would never be able to tell him goodbye, but she was going to have to try.

_Sometimes we wonder if this fight is worth while_

Risa walked up the stairs of the play equipment, and sat on top of the monkey bars. She had always wondered if Dark's fight with the police and everyone else to be with her was all worth it.

_The precious moments were all lost in the tide_

She could feel something disappearing in her heart, and she looked up to see Dark slowly fading away.

_There swept away, and nothing is what it seems_

Risa was surprised to find her red-headed friend, Daisuke, standing in Dark place. She started crying, as it seemed like everything had come to an end so suddenly.

_A feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Risa stopped sobbing, smiled, and closed her eyes. He had told her it would be soon, hadn't he? She could still hear the beating of his heart, and she knew that someday she would see him again.

"Risa, Dark says he loves you more then anyone else in the world. He wants you to forget about him and live a happy life- with lots of love" Daisuke said, as Dark's voice echoed in his head.

_' She's such a strong girl...'_

The end! Sorry, a little corny and hard to understand, but still! Hope you liked!


End file.
